


Get Along

by Sorrelglade



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Post-Canon, differences between worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Yuri drops off Lance and Red at a location. Their mission: survive each other.





	Get Along

“All right you two get ready we are going for a ride.” Yuri said as he peaked his head into Red and Lance's room.  
“Where are we going?” Red asked.  
“It's a surprise.” Yuri said with a smile.  
“I will stay home then. I don't want any surprise from you.” Lance groaned.  
“This surprise was my honey's idea so just get ready.” Yuri replied.

Well if Eri was the one who planned this surprise then it can't be that bad, can it? She left earlier that day to visit Soi and Shinbi so he could be taking them to pick her up. But why both of them? Red and Lance have been at each other's throats since before they could even move to reach them. And now she wants Yuri to take both of them to her for a surprise. Lance and Red both found this very suspicious. 

They didn't feel any reassurance after getting into the limo with Yuri. He seemed to be driving around in circles and both of Yuri's hostages kept asking where they were going and despite the death threats kept it a secret. Finally they appeared to be in a familiar area and the limo finally came to a stop.

“Alright so here is the deal. My honey said she can't bare to see you two fighting anymore. So she employed yours truly to make sure you bond over something spend some time together and make nice. I gave it some thought and this is what I came up with.” Yuri explained.  
“I rather you run over me with this car.” Lance replied with a groan.  
“The heroine whats me to make nice with him? That's impossible!” Red shouted.  
“Oh please I'm not happy about it either. I have to go pick up momma Tei and do the same. Now run along and start getting along!” Yuri said as he waved off the boys. 

Lance hated the mall. It was always too crowded and he always felt like someone was staring at him while shopping. Why must his owner insist on becoming more friendly? This happened in his world as well and now again in this one. Lance wants to bail but since this was Eri's idea he has to go through with it. Stupid crobidoll designing him to be obedient!

Red, on the other hand, was glad the mall was almost exactly as he remembered it from his world. When he ran away he spent a lot of time here looking at toys and reading manga. Manga wasn't as entertaining as anime since the pictures didn't move and you had to imagine all the characters’ voices but without the laptop he and Lance shared it was all he had. That gave Red an idea. Lance is boring just like manga compared to anime… 

“How many days do you think it will take before Eri forgets she sent us out?... I think 3 is enough.” Lance said as he boogled searched 'hotels near me’.  
“What!? We are not going to hideout! We are going to try!” Red replied surprised how quickly lance was giving up.  
Lance grumbled something about Red's optimism and begrudgingly agreed since it seemed Red was willing to meet him halfway. Red then grabbed Lance's wrist and dragged him to the manga shop. One he saw where they were heading Lance tried to resist but Red was too strong. Once inside Red greated the employee behind the register and then pulled Lance into an isle.

“Why did you bring me to this shop? I wont like anything in here.” Lance complained.  
“If you were anything like the Lance I remember you didn't like anything because you never did anything but schoolwork. You did nothing but read those boring textbooks and fuss at me. Well you should read something a little more exciting!” Red said.  
That was almost exactly what Lance did in his own world but he was also trying to stop the play and become closer to Eri as well. Lance grabs a random volume and opens it. Nothing but pictures. No wonder why this idiot like these.

“Ah! Not that one! Thats volume 15! You gotta start from the beginning!” Red said as he swapped Lance's book for a different one then Red grabbed a volume for himself.  
Lance skimmed through the the book in just a few minutes.  
“I don't think I really like this.” Lance said as he returned the book to the shelf.  
“Well it's a manga written for girls.” Red replied.  
“If you knew it was for girls why did you let me read it!?” Lance asked.  
“I don't know. I don't even know what you like.” Red replied.  
“Well I would ask for a recommendation but I don't want to read about stupid superheroes.”  
“Actually I read one that didn't have superheroes in it that was pretty good… I wonder if… here it is!” Red said and handed a different book to him.  
“I said I didn't want superheroes.”  
“It's magic. It's different.”Red replied.  
“What is the difference?”  
“Superheroes’ just get powers and magic is learned. That's why I want to be a superhero and not use magic because there isn't any boring work to being a superhero.”  
“Figures…” Lance sighed.

“Well this one they are granted their powers but they still have to learn and the main character is all ‘’'I won't give up’ and there is his friend who is super smart and stuff and the heroine is a really good fighter in this story too.” Red explained.  
“It says for many years there has been a recurring disaster. Why don't they just move away?” Lance said as he started with the first chapter.  
“Well other towns have their own yearly thing too and there is monsters in the wilderness.” Red explained.  
“The girls parents died from this same disaster.”  
“Uh huh! But she isn't about to let the guys handle it alone.” Red replied.  
Lance continued to read finding the story better than he expected. He was halfway finished with the 2nd volume when Red said he was done looking.

“Let me just finish this one.” Lance said as he tried to hurry and finish reading it.  
“We can buy you a couple of volumes if you like it so much. Here well get the first through the...8th. Sounds good?” Red asked.  
“...fine. But don't tell everyone I started reading them.” Lance replied.  
Lance wasn't willing to admit Red actually found something enjoyable. 

After that stop the boys wandered back and forth thought the mall. Red pointed out one store and said it looked different than he remember. According to him it was a game store in his world. Lance said it looked different to him too. In his world it was a bookstore that sold textbooks for college. Currently the store is a build-a-buddy, where you can make your very own plushies. Lance found the unstuffed plushes hung up on display unsettling. They both kept moving. A place like that made them feel uneasy.

“I'm surprised that the mall is still very similar to how I remember it.” Lance said.  
“Huh? Did you spend a lot of time here?” Red asked.  
“I went here once with everyone to buy clothes. It was during a huge sale so it was very crowded.” Lance replied.  
“With Eri?” Red glared.  
“I actually went with everyone. In my world nobody bought clothes for themselves besides Yuri so Yuri had to take us all on a shopping trip. He was originally planning on only taking Eri but I stopped him.” Lance replied.  
“Oh. I never liked him in my world either. He always talks like he is better than us just cause he is from a new line. He always called me cherry boy. I don't even know what that means.” Red said.  
“I do.” Lance replied.  
“Is have anything to do with actual cherries? Cause I think it's cause I have red hair like a cherry.” Red asked.  
“It has nothing to do with fruit or your hair.”  
“Then I don't think I want to know.” 

They found a shop that had swimsuits out already even though it wasn't even valentines day yet. Both boys had brief thoughts of summer and swimsuit season flash in their minds. A trip to the beach could be fun but first it will need to get warm enough for the boys to not need their winter coats. 

“Hey don't you got something you wanna show me?” Red asked.  
“Unfortunately no. I only came here once and that was with everyone else. Besides checking for differences I don't have any interest in anything here.” Lance replied.  
“You don't want anything here!? I mean there is so much cool stuff here how can you not.” Red asked.  
“.... I wasn't given preferences.” Lance reluctantly told Red.  
“Huh? What do you mean you weren't given preferences. The doll markers forgot a step or something while making you?” Red asked.  
“Lets go to the rest area first and I will tell you everything.” Lance replied.

The dollmarkers didn't give Lance preferences. This is news to Red. Crobidoll is supposed to give each doll some personality some likes and dislikes with the souls they put into dolls.  
'Maybe there was a new dollmarker who forgot that step, making Lance a defective doll. They can't just make a doll like that...can they?' Red thought to himself. 

Once on the roof the boys sat away from the fountain so they could hear each other. Red was dying to know at this point.  
“Ok we are at the rest area tell me now.” Red said.  
“You seem way too eager.” Lance said concerned.  
“No. Don't focus on me. You said the doll markers didn't give you any preferences. How? Did something go wrong? Did something weird happen?” Red asked.  
“No. Everything went normally. Lance types are not given any preferences or personality.” Lance replied.  
“Why?! You are the most popular doll crobidoll makes! You should have an amazing personality!” Red nearly shouted.  
“Quiet down!... That is why I am the most popular doll, Red. I am whatever my owner wants me to be because they are the ones who give that to me.” Lance said.  
Red paused for a moment.  
“Wait. So Eri wants you to be a stuck up jerk?” Red asked.  
“Of course not. Why do you think we are here? I assume in your world Eri didn't spend as much time with the Lance from your world so he probably didn't have much to work with for his personality. Leaving him to pick up whatever traits he could get on his own.” Lance explained.

“The Lance from my world studied a lot.” Red started.  
“Because he didn't have any pastimes and was only shown the school.”  
“He was a real nag.”  
“Probably because rules are the only values he would have.”  
“He was smart and always seemed to know what to do.”  
“Again his pastime was studying. Without personality traits like cowardice or aggression he could probably make logical decisions free of emotion.” Lance explained.

“You know I feel silly now.” Red admitted.  
“Why you say that?” Lance replied.  
“Well in my world… I wasn't exactly the superhero I thought I was. The heroine got bullied a lot because I was careless, and I envied you because you came up with a solution for it before I even knew there was a problem to begin with… or I should say the Lance from my world. Anyway he was smart and he just felt better than me.” Red said.  
“He probably wasn't. If I was that Lance I would be so worried. I would do what I can to help her as any good doll would do, but I would be very very anxious for her.” Lance said.  
“He really didn't look it. He was way to calm all the time. I wanted to punch him because how could he sit and do homework when the heroine's in danger.”  
“Not all of us can have a rambunctious personality.”  
“Was that an insult?” Red asked.  
“No, it means loud and energetic.” Lance replied.  
“In a good way?”  
“It doesn't mean good or bad.” Lance sighed.

They sat quietly for a moment. It wasn't snowing but their was still a chill in the air. Red didn't like sitting still but understood Lance could be tired from walking around the mall for a while. This Lance also seemed a lot nicer that the one Red remembers. The Lance from his world wouldn't have gone with him to the manga store much less give it a chance. Lance also noticed this Red is also different from the one he remembers. The Red from his world was very immature and would complain about anything that was boring. However despite Lance doing very little other than follow Red around the mall Red hasn't complained once that Lance was boring. 

“I think I remembered something I can show you.” Lance said.  
“Huh? I thought you said you didn't.” Red replied.  
“Wait here I will be right back.” Lance got up.  
After a few minutes lance returned with 2 cups of ice cream.  
“You are joking. It's cold.” Red replied.  
“That is the first time I heard you rejecting sweets.” Lance replied.  
“I'm not. I'm just surprised it's your idea.” Red said as he took a cup from Lance.  
Red took a spoonful in his mouth. Chocolate is his favorite but he doesn't remember telling Lance this. He ate the dark choco strawberry ice cream before, but from what he has learned about Lance this probably has a Eri related meaning to it.

“So why the ice cream? You don't like sweet foods.” Red asked.  
“Eri likes this ice cream. When Yuri took us shopping I bought it for her. I didn't get to try it...at least not properly until now. After she finished she asked if I remember her grandfather and told me a story about them shopping together.” Lance replied.  
“Oh… well do you?” Red asked.  
“I do.” Lance replied.  
“Heroine said he was kind and a role model to her. I want to be like that one day.” Red said.  
“He was. He would help Eri in taking care of me while she was still getting the hang of things. He helped her change my eyes before.” Lance said.

“What was he like? I never got to meet him and heroine didn't want to talk about him that much in my world.” Red asked.  
“He is a lot like Eri. He collected books which is why Tei and Yuri's room is full of them. He believed that things were more than just things. Sometimes while Eri was at school and she left me outside of her room he would sit and chat with me much like Eri did with us. He told me to watch over Eri and to bear with her for being clumsy and excited about things that might seem silly. I never forget the day he died. I was left on the coffee table that day facing the door. He went into the office and I heard a loud thud. He didn't leave that room for a very long time afterwards and it was so quiet. When Eri got home she greeted me then went to look for him. She went into the office and started to panic and cry. Later a bunch of men came in and carried him out. She held me and cried so much.” Lance said.  
“I didn't think you would remember that…” Red said.  
“I remember a lot of things. Yeonho and I are the oldest dolls despite appearing so young. He also has memories of his previous owner as well so there's no telling what he remembers.” Lance said.

Red finished his ice cream and shivered. Too cold. Lance hardly touched his. Turns out it was too sweet for him after all. They tossed their cups and Red texted Yuri.  
[We talked and made nice ^.^ can you come get us?]  
Shortly after.  
[Take the bus home. With my honey ~<3]  
“THAT JERK!”

**Author's Note:**

> me: see it wasn't that bad was it?  
> Lance & Red:...  
> me: c'mon you know you had fun with each other


End file.
